


Private Show

by femilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femilton/pseuds/femilton
Summary: Reader wants to spend her day off eating cereal and watching Friends. Her best friends, however, have different plans. (SMUT)





	Private Show

“I’m just saying...it was weird as hell but it was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Daveed leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. It was a two-show day, and someone had gone out and bought a few too many cases of beer, of which you and some of the other cast members had drank a few too many of after the first show.

“Ok…” Pippa trailed off, glancing at Renée, who chugged down some more of her beer. “Who’s next?” You and some of the other cast members were playing “Never Have I Ever,” with lots of alcohol and graphical descriptions of Daveed’s sexual conquests every time he took a swig of beer. You shuddered and took another sip of your beer. “Jasmine, how about you?”

“Hmm…” Jasmine leaned into her boyfriend Anthony’s side as she thought, jolting up when she came up with an idea. “Never have I ever had a threesome.” You blushed and took a sip of your beer, suddenly feeling the eyes of everyone in the room on you.

“Damn, y/n!” Daveed smiled, leaning over to clap you on the shoulder. “Time for you to tell a sex story.” You blushed more, shaking your head.

“Aw come on, y/n! You gotta tell us,” Anthony said.

“Yeah, we were convinced you were super vanilla,” Oak laughed. “This ought to be good.”

You sighed, taking another swig of beer before setting the bottle down. “It’s not too interesting of a story, honestly. This guy I dated in college knew I was into both girls and guys, and wanted to try a threesome with this other girl he knew. It was okay, I guess. Turned out he was cheating on me with her though, which sucked.”

“Aw y/n, I’m sorry,” Pippa said, always the angel.

“No, it’s fine. He was a jerk anyway. I honestly would have preferred just having sex with his other girlfriend -- at least I know she could last more than ten minutes.” Daveed whistled, and your face heated up again.

“Hey guys, we have about an hour until the show, so you might want to pack up the beers,” Lin leaned in. You and the other drinkers groaned.

“Let’s just cancel the show. I want to fucking  _ sleep _ ,” Jasmine said, leaning her head on Anthony’s shoulder. Lin laughed.

“Sorry, but we have a show to put on.”

* * *

 

Your day off came slowly as usual, and you swore to do nothing but sit in your PJs all day, binge-watching Netflix. However, shortly after you had made yourself a bowl of cereal and turned on Friends, your phone buzzed.

_ From: Jazzy _

_ Hey, y/n. You busy tonight? _

_ From: y/n _

_ Nope, why? _

_ From: Jazzy _

_ Ant and I got some new wine. We were wondering if you wanted to come over and drink it with us. _

_ From: y/n _

_ Haha, I’m not sure I want to be around you guys alone when you’re drunk (; _

_ From: Jazzy _

_ What does that mean? _

_ From: y/n _

_ You guys get really horny when you drink, lol. Unless you have a hot guy or gal over there for me, I’ll pass. I have to catch up on Friends anyway. _

_ From: Jazzy _

_ Come onnnnn, y/n, you’ve seen Friends like a billion times. And what if we did have someone here for you? (; _

_ From: y/n _

_ Now you’re talking. _

_ From: Jazzy _

_ Come over at 8? Wear cute underwear (; _

_ From: y/n _

_ What a wingwoman. See you then (; _

After lots of carbs, a shower, and only two episodes of Friends, you showed up at Anthony and Jasmine’s doorstep, clad in your tightest minidress and laciest underwear. You rang the doorbell, listening as one of your friends walked to the door.

Anthony opened the door, sweeping over your figure. “Damn, y/n, you look good.” You chuckled.

“Save it for your girl, Ant. Speaking of which, she told me there was a date here for me tonight?” Anthony’s smile dropped, and he turned around confusedly.

“Um, let me ask Jazzy about that. You can come in though, I put Friends on for you.” Anthony winked, disappearing into his and Jasmine’s bedroom. You sat on the couch, confused. Did Jasmine lie about your date? Are you actually third wheeling?

“Hey, y/n!” Jasmine stepped out of her bedroom, Anthony in tow, wearing clothes as scandalous as yours. She whistled. “Man, that dress is hot on you. The lipstick looks great too.”

You smiled nervously. “Thanks, Jazzy. What are you so dressed up for? I mean, you live here…and you don’t have to impress Anthony, you know he’s going to fuck you anyway.” 

She laughed. “You’re not wrong. I’m trying to impress someone else, though.” You raised an eyebrow at her, but she avoided your questioning gaze. She and Anthony made their way to the couch, sitting on either side of you.

“So, y/n,” Jasmine started, leaning in toward you. You could smell her expensive perfume; it was intoxicating. “Ant and I, we’ve been thinking about what you said the other day, about your threesome.” You turned red. Was she…? “And damn, it’s super fucking hot. Like, you’re hot, and threesomes are hot, and…”

Anthony cut in. “What my girlfriend is trying to say is, if you’re okay with it, we’d like to have a threesome with you. I mean, Jasmine and I have been talking about having a threesome for a while, and we thought we’d offer you a hopefully better experience.” Your face was on fire. Two of your best friends, two of the hottest people you’d ever met in your life...and they wanted to have a threesome with you. It was a dream come true.

“Um, yeah, sure,” you managed to choke out, acutely aware of the blood rushing to your cheeks and the wetness beginning to pool between your thighs. Anthony smiled at you, placing a hand on your thigh.

“Then let’s get started.” He leaned in, kissing you gently yet still passionately. His hand trailed up your thigh, pushing up the hem of your dress, while his other hand gripped your hair firmly. Meanwhile, Jasmine trailed her hands up your midsection from the back, resting her hands on your breasts and beginning to caress them, rolling your hardening nipples between her fingers. You moaned into Anthony’s mouth, and he slipped his tongue in, exploring you, before pulling away.

“Bedroom.” He stood up and headed toward his and Jazzy’s room, Jasmine pulling you up from the couch to follow them. As soon as you got to the bedroom, the three of you began stripping down to your underwear, the cool air from the fan tickling your overheated flesh. You fumbled with the clasp of your new bra --  _ damn this contraption _ \-- but soon felt Jazzy’s soft fingers slipping over yours, removing the clasp with ease and spinning you around, removing your bra and kissing you with a fiery passion. Your hands automatically went to her hair, tugging gently at her curls, and you let one hand wander down her side, appreciating her perfect curves.

“Alright, ladies,” Anthony interrupted. He was sitting on the bed, naked, condom in hand. You took a moment to admire his perfect form, from his mangled hair to his built abs to his erect penis --  _ damn, he’s huge _ . “Come over here.” Jasmine grabbed your hand and pulled you over toward Anthony.

“Um, so how are we going to do this, exactly?” you asked, as Jasmine lazily ran her fingers up and down your bare side.

Jazzy laughed. “We thought you would be the one with the ideas, y/n.”

Anthony smiled.  “Do you want to be in the middle, y/n?”

Your breath hitched in your throat. “Fuck, yes please.”

He stood up, opening one of the condom wrappers. “Hands and knees, sweetheart.” You complied, crawling onto the bed, presenting your ass to him. Jasmine climbed in front of you, situating your head between her thighs.

“I’m going to fuck you from the back while you eat Jasmine out. Is that ok, babygirl?” Anthony asked, rubbing circles into your ass. You could feel his dick grazing against your slit.

“Oh god yes,” you said, dipping your head into Jasmine. You licked at her clit, feeling her back arch up from the pillow, and ventured two fingers into her slit. She was soaked. You scissored your fingers, listening to her gasp as you hit her g-spot. Her moans were a symphony that was causing you to become wetter by the moment.

Anthony entered you without warning, bottoming out as you moaned loudly. You dipped your tongue into Jasmine’s slit, tasting her as your nose bumped against her clit, trying to muffle your moans as Anthony slammed into you relentlessly. You hadn’t been fucked in a while, especially not this hard, and you were rapidly reaching the edge.

“Fuck, y/n,” Jasmine gasped, gripping at your hair. You looked up to see her head thrown back in pleasure, one hand caressing her breast. “I’m so close.” You turned your mouth back to sucking on her clit, grazing your teeth across the soft bundle of nerves, and pumped three fingers into her, curling them to hit just the right spot. You added a fourth after a moment, feeling her legs shake, moaning your name as she came. You pulled your fingers out of her, licking her juices off them as you stared into her lust-blown eyes. 

Jasmine stood up with shaky legs, and you frowned momentarily before Anthony rotated you  _ on his dick _ so that you were on your back, him breathing heavily over you. You moaned loudly, your mouth no longer busy, and scraped your nails down his back. He reached one hand down to rub circles into your clit, and you felt your legs condense into jelly.

“God, y/n, you look so good like this,” he breathed into your ear. “Can you come for me, babygirl?” He picked up the pace of both his fingers and his thrusts, and you came, walls clenching around his dick as you bit your lip. You felt Anthony’s thrusts slow as he came into the condom, sucking a hickey into your neck. You leaned your head back, consumed by bliss. “God, this is going to ruin me,” Anthony breathed into your neck, laughing nervously. You smiled, running your fingers up and down the marks that your nails had left behind. He pulled out from you and rolled over on his side as Jasmine walked in, clad in an oversized t-shirt and holding three bottles of water.

“Refreshments!” She sang, sitting next to you on the bed and passing both you and Anthony a bottle of water. You sat up, feeling the cool liquid flow down your parched throat.

“Tastes good, but nothing compared to you, Jazzy,” you said, smirking at her. She blushed.

“Oh, shut up, y/n.” She laid her head on your shoulder, and you could feel her smiling.

“So, y/n,” Anthony said, turning to you with a shit-eating grin, “was that better than your last threesome?”

You nodded furiously. “Oh, hell yes.” He smiled even wider, wiggling his eyebrows at you and Jasmine.

“Better rest up while you can, ladies. I don’t know about you, but I’m down for round two.” You smiled and took another swig of your water. You would need it.


End file.
